The son of the gods
by Lord Perseus1120
Summary: Percy Jackson lived a happy normal live until monsters came and killed his foster parents. He meets his real mother and she teaches him for a year, when she too gets killed by the Minotaur. Having learned of Olympus from his mother he goes to the gods to request a job. Gaurdian of then hunt. Pertemis comes later on. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the plot. Rick
1. chapter 1

The rain beats down in my back, washing away my tears. I dont even know where I'm running I just know I have to get away.

FLASHBACK

I'm watching tv with my foster parents and my brother, when the door gets kicked in. Splinters flies everywhere and we just sit there in shock. "Percy take your brother to your room and lock the door!"screams dad. We run to my room and do as he says. Next moment screams pierce through the night then dead silence.

Hooves clop in the hallway "Where are you godling?". The door comes crashing in big ugly stands there with his red eyes and loincloth skirt. He grabs my brother by the throat and starts to squeeze until the light leaves his eyes. Crying I turn around and jump straight through the window and start to run.

END FLASHBACK

I fall to my knees under a tree and just sit there sobbing my heart out. Next moment I feel a hand on my shoulder I look up to find a woman standing there. She has shoulder lenght brown hair and is wearing n sunflower dress despite the rain pouring down

Her warm smile makes me trust her instantly. She offers her hand and I take it, she pulls my from my knees and together we walk into the shadows.

AN

Hey my peepz this is my first story so no haters


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the plot. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.

Percy's POV

I open my eyes and look towards the clock next to my mat. It's 5 o'clock and I need to go do my morning run. I stand up and dress and open my window to jump down to the street. Upon landing my feet hardly makes a soft thud, looking back up to my window on the 3rd level, I turn around and start running.

My mind wanders to the past year I've had. My training is extremely hard but I loved every minute of it. She pushed me beyond my limits and then some. I send out my senses to survey my surroundings and what comes back makes me nervous. Then it goes haywire, I twist my body and the arrow that was headed for my back flies past.

I twist the golden black ring on my right hand and Tide springs into my hand. The Greek design familiar by now and the colours Imperial gold, Lunar silver and Celestial bronze still as beautiful as the day I got them. It has a brother Rip and together they make Riptide my dual swords. I only use one now because the threat is small and doesn't need both. It takes me 2 minutes before the 10 empousai that was standing behind me to dispatch. I make my senses travel all the way home 30 km away. And what I feel makes my heart stop. I turn Tide back into a ring then my body dissolves in a mist, the city of Manhattan flies past in burst of pictures.

I rematerialise just outside our apartment or whats left of it anyway. The sight before me fills me with anger, no, fury and a deep hatred for whoever did this. The apartment was up in flames but not just any flames, greek fire. The green illuminating the sky, half of the roof is collapsed in.

Just as I think this the Minotaur comes walking out of the front door. The only spot thats left untouched by the fire, otherwise he too would have burned.

My vision goes red and I summon skeleton soldiers that climbs out of gaint cracks in the pavement that just appeared. I command them to hold down the beast. The first few fall but the sheer number overwhelms him and hold him to the ground. This times I summon both swords, with Riptide in my hands I slowly stalk towards the monster thats held down to the ground.

The once bright sky is now dark black clouds where lighting strikes every few seconds. I can hear the waves from the beach creating a tsunami. The ground is shacking with the 9.4 earthquake thats happening all around me. The winds whip my hair around but everything else is starting to rise off of the ground by the strong winds. Where I walk flames burn the ground in my wake. The shadows begins to crawl closer even though I'm shining a bright white light

None of this is affects me. I can see the fear in the Minotaurs eyes. He even soiled himself. The tip of my blades catches flame and I trail it along his body making scream in pain. Once I'm tired of hearing him scream I cut out his vocal cords, silencing him immediately. The flame on my blades turn to greek fire and I thrust them into the monsters chest effectably burning him from the inside out.

Once again I crumble to my knees oblivious to the storm raging around me. The skeletal soldiers start to crack and break from the intense fire I'm creating.

When my foster parents died my sea green eyes turned dull but over the last year their colour has returned. But now that SHE'S gone they turn back to that dull colour but ten times worse.

FLASHBACK

We step out to in a city, the sun is shining brightly and the reflection off of the skyscrapers casting a glare making me put up my hand to keep it from hurting my eyes.

I turn towards the woman "Who are you?""My name is Evalyn Sharp and I am your real mother."

Were sitting in her living room, while my mum makes us coffee. She comes out of the kitchen holding two mugs and blue cookies." If your my real mother, where were you my whole life? Why didn't you come and visit? Why did the Minotaur kill my foster parents and brother?"

"Because I needed to train myself so that one day I could train you. I have traveled the world mastering different types of fighting styles like close combat, hand to hand, and different types of weapons. And you are the son of the gods and thus a demigod or halfblood and monsters like the Minotaur exist to kill you.""Dont you mean a son of a god?"

"No"

END FLASHBACK

At least my bike around the corner isn't damaged. I hop on and race out onto the street and wheelie it till I have to turn. 15 minutes later I arrive in front of the Empire State Building. I push open the lobby doors and walk in. Theres a few people around but nobody's paying attention. I walk up to the clerk "Key to the 600th floor." After a second I add "please".

"No such thing kid, now beat it go prank someone else". In a split second I have him pinned to the wall forcing him to look me in the eyes. I know that both my eyes are completely black no white whatsoever. He quickly fumbles for the keycard. I release him and he slides to the floor cowering behind his chair.

I snort and walk to the elevator, after inserting the keycard all the buttons disappears and only one remain with 600 stamped in red. I press it and we start to rise moving excruciatingly slow with the worst music in the world.

I'll have to talk to dad about that. The elevator dings and the door slides open.

And before me in all it's glory is Olympus the home of the gods.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot

Percy's POV

As I walk trough Olympus to the throne room, everybody gets out of my way even the minor gods. After walking a few minutes I reach the throne room doors the solid marbel standing imposingly above me. But I'm not really bothered. I push open the door with ease and walk straight into a huge argument between the gods.

Artemis POV (Finally )

I was with my hunters when the emergency meeting was called. I told them to set up camp and that Thalia and Zoë is in charge.

I flash to the throne room and is the last to arrive. And its chaos, everyone is screaming at each other and nobody's really listening to the others. Suddenly the hearth in the corner of the room busts like a bomb the heat so hot even I'm feeling it. The flames lapse against the ceiling and everyone quites down.

"Thank you. Now that everyone's calmed down lets talk like civilized gods."says Hestia. "Very well, we all know that there has just been a major rise in our domains. And thats problem enough but whats troubling is that it flared up in all of our domains. The sea, sky, shadows, fire and winds. Athena what do you make of this?"

She looks like she's going to short circuit so hard she's thinking"I do not know father" she answers in a whisper. "If I wasn't so worried about what happened I would totally have made a comment about the goddess of wisdom not knowing the answer." Poseidon says

She glares at him but he's not looking. I even felt the surge of power that accured a few minutes ago. It was massive and made me think that another war is about to begin. But when no one attacked I discarded the thought.

Then suddenly the doors on the other side of the room opens and in walks a boy with raven black hair, sea green eyes wearing black and blue running pants and red running shoes. I couldn't see his shirt but he had n tight fitting leather jacket on that showed the training hes undergone.

"Who dares to interrupt the meeting of the gods?" thunders Zeus. "That would be me, Percy Jackson, Lord Zeus sir." Answers the boy.

He had a deep and melodic voice but not too deep. When he came closer I looked into his eyes and saw nothing, no emotion whatsoever. This boy, no, man is broken.

Percy's POV

I saw Artemis studying me but look back towards Zeus. "If you give me a chance to explain myself and tell you a story then you might find out why your domains flared up, wich is no doubt what you were arguing about." I tell them calmly.

"I think we should listen to what the boy has to say" says Athena. "I agree". We all turn towards Artemis, shocked that she's standing up for a male. "Fine tell us your story." huffs Zeus.

Then I began " One day there was a woman, a descendant of a demigod child of Athena. She was both beautiful and smart. She always wanted a child but never met the right man, being that she wanted her child to be brave, selfless, noble, kind and the best warrior of this age. One night there was a knock on the door she opened it to a man wearing all black and had pale skin but he had a warm smile and spoke in a kind manner. He explained who he was and that he wishes to sire a child with her. She knew that this man would bring forth a great hero. So that night he bed her but before he left he gave her one wish and she asked the ability to walk amongst the shadows. He gave it to her and left. Once alone she realised what world her child would be born to and she feared for her childs life."

"Wait can't we give him a chair I can see his story is a long one?" spoke Hestia"Fine" and with a wave of his hand a chair appeared for me to sit in. I bowed and went on with my story.

"That very next morning another man came to her he wore Bermuda shorts and a pollo shirt. His laugh lines where clear and he too spoke in a kind manner. He told her that she is a Queen among woman and that he wish to have a child with her. She was about to decline but realised if this man's essence would mend with the others her child would have a fighting chance so he too bed her. She wasn't power hungry she just want her child to protect themselves and those he/she loved. The man gave her one wish and she asked for the child to be a boy. He granted it and left. Within the span of a week more men came. One in a Ferrari and he gifted her son a bow in the form of a bracelet. Next was a man that had wings on his shoes he gifted her little bit of power over the mist. Next came a man that smelt like grease and oil but too was very kind he gifted dual swords in the form of two rings. Next was a man in an expensive suit and sky blue hair. He gifted her nothing. Last was a brute of a man that came on a bike. He gifted her the ability to learn combat and weapons training quickly. But he was not kind and he hurt her but she endured for her child. While she was carrying the boy she made a plan to get the boy far away so she can travel the world and learn as much as she can so one day she can teach him. For sixteen years she learnt everything she could of fighting tactics and strategies. Her name was Evalyn Sharp."

Half the counsil fell off their thrones while the other half looked on in confusion. That being the gods looked shocked and the goddesses looked confused while Hera was angry.

"Impossible" claims Athena"How could you I thought you were done sleeping with mortal women"screamed Hera

"SILENCE!" ordered Zeus "I feel his story is not yet done"

"That is correct Lord Zeus. She was at home a week for she has finished her training when she felt the despair of her son she then shadow traveled to him and brought him home. She the thaught him for one year for with the blessing of the brute. He too learned quick and she thaught him what she had taken sixteenth years to learn in one year. They had finished the sons training and could rest. Two days after the boy stood up to do his morning run where he was attacked. He dispatched the monsters and rushed home to find it burning with Greek fire and the Minotaur coming out of the apartment. Rage filled the boy and all his powers started acting up. He then killed the monster in a painful way. "

"Who is this boy? And where is he now?" asked Aphrodite. Stupid as ever. Everyone facepalmed. "That boy is me and I am the son of the gods."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hey guys I would like to ask. What do you expect of me as the writer?

Any feedback is ok

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Rick Riordan does

Also it will be a bit of time before Artemis POV is back sorry

Percy's POV

I was walking aimlessly through camp half blood. The campers were staring and whispering. Pointing fingers at me when they dont think I'm looking. They dont really know what or who I am. But gossip travels fast.

FLASHBACK

-At Olympus

"May I have a request?" I ask.

"Depends on what it is." bellows Zeus from his throne. "Can I have a job?""We will decide after you've been evaluated. You wil go to camp half blood for a week where Chiron wil be seeing what your skills are and what job would be best suited."

"I want to ask something." asked Aphrodite out of nowhere. Everyone rolled their eyes." Yes?" I answered cautiously. "Since technically most gods have given you their blessing. I would like to give it too. Can I?" She asked pouting after the question. I knew what she had in mind so I lifted my chin to answer no. But got a mouthfull of pink perfume. Choking nearly my lungs out the pink clied dissapeared and all of a sudden al the goddesses was drooling over me. Even Artemis was looking at me with golden red cheecks and the gods stared on in jealousy.

"Can I take my leave now?" I ask growling through my teeth. "Yes you may."

I turn myself to mist and mist travel to half blood hill. Leaving behind stunned gods, with their jaws on the floor. I snicker thinking of how their expression would be, forgetting about Aphrodite's blessing.

Then the scout sees me and calls Chiron. After a few minutes the centuar shows up bow in hand but not yet notched. "Who are you? And state your business."

"Do you mind if we speak in private? Also I'm a half blood. I will explain everything once were in the big house."

"Follow me" and the centuar starts galloping away I trail behind him not really caring that I'm losing him. I already know where everything in camp was. Me and mum had deviced battle strategies and tactics on both attacking and defending.

When I reach the big house Chiron is in he's wheelchair, with a blonde standing bext to him. She must be Annabeth Chase. What!? I take my job seriously even though we were just practicing warfare I still learned about the leaders. Know your friends right, wait, or is it your enemies. I keep forgetting, sorry I'm gonna stop now, my mind runs wild sometimes.

I look over the blonde, I already knew she was a daughter of Athena but still up close theres no way you could miss it.

"Hi I'm Annab-"

"Annabeth Chase, I know." To say she was at a loss of words was an understatement. She was just standing there opening and closing here mouth like a fish on land." I asked fir this to be private Chiron."

"Yes my boy, but I thought it good that she's here Annabeth is my smartest pupil."

"Ok" I deadpanned.

We walk into the house from the door that was behind Chiron and Annabeth. Inside it looked exactly the same as our small scale camp at home. I walk to the fridge and take out some orange juice and three glasses." You guys want some" I ask as i walk to the cubbard and open one of the doors to find the cookies exactly where I knew they would be. They just stood there shocked expressions on their faces. I handed each a glass and a cookie and sat down.

"So what do you want to know?" I ask them. "hum...maybe how you knew where everything was?" She asks after a bit of struggling. "Lucky guess?" I say with my lopsided grin creeping up my face until my smile went from ear to ear. " How about I just show you"

"How-"she was cut off when I waved my hand and a small rainbow appeared. " Hey Iris honey quickly do me a favor and show me my meeting with the counsil, from the beginning." Next her sweet voice comes out the rainbow I'm making "Of course hun just give me a second to get permission."

"How can you talk to Lady Iris like that? You didn't even throw is a drachma!"" We'll were friends, it gives you some benefits. Actually we even went on a few dates but decided it wouldn't work out so now we're just friends." I just pull up me shoulders and show my hands in a fake surrender after answering her.

"You might wanna settle down it's gonna be a while."

...Linebreak

After my meeting with the counsil was shown I told Iris thank you and she blew me a kiss from the mist. I catch it bit didn't return it - iside joke - and waved my hand through the mist making the image go away.

"Ok now that I understand I'll work up a schedule for you come by tomorrow before breakfast to receive it." Chiron told me before I left.

END FLASHBACK

I was up way early to do my morning run. Afterwards I went and got my schedule from Chiron. He asked Annabeth to show me around but I told him I already knew where everything was.

First up fir the day was archery. Fine by me. I walk up to the archery range and wait for the instructor to come while I warmed up. Chiron showed up and told me the gods asked him to personally evaluate me. Since I kind of liked him I didn't mind. He gave me a few instructions then told me what to hit and so on.

I finished with flying colors, having had split every arrow that I had put in the target within a fraction of a second. Chiron was impressed and that's saying something since the guy have taught thousands of great warriors.

Next up I had history with Annabeth, who would report to Chiron of how the lesson went. She quickly found out I knew all the myths already so we moved to strategy planning. After a few hours of going mind to mind she went up to the big house to report my progress.

... Linebreak

After a week of putting me to the test. I was finally ready to go back to the counsil and await their verdict. I even made a few friends here, Connor and Travis Stoll liked to prabk me in the beginning but after I got revenge hard. We started to do the pranks together. Malcolm one of Annabeth's siblings also warmed up to me and I even gave him some tactics for the next of capture the flag where they would surely win.

I bid everyone I've made friends with goodbye and even Chiron was sad to see me go. But I knew this was not my home. My home is dead and now I'm lost, destined to wander the earth alone till the day I die.

Or am I?

Sorry if I missed any spelling errors.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I walk through Olympus' gardens. They are beautiful but I'm bot really paying attention. After walking a bit I arrive at the throne room and enter. Only Zeus and Poseidon was here. I asked them to call a counsil meeting and they did just that. A few flashes later all of the Olympian counsil sat on their thrones in their giant form.

"I have finished my interview at camp" I told them while giving Zeus the recommendation letter that Chiron had given me. He read the whole thing four times to make sure that he was seeing correctly and even gave it to Athena to also read. Her eyes widened in shock. Her mouth was moving but nothing came out, not unlike Annabeth.

Artemis POV

I was starting to get impatient. Father and Athena had now both read the letter and still has not told us what it says. I was busy contemplating on just grabbing the letter when father finally spoke.

"Never had any hero received such marks from Chiron. Not Hercules, Theseus or even your namesake Perseus. Leave us to decide what job to give you."

"As you wish father."came his reply he then stepped into his own shadow and dissapeared.

"Artemis I know you are nit going to like this but I want to make him gaurdian of the hunt so that he can keep mt daughter safe."

To say I was fuming was an understatement. "I agree" I look around to see who answered and my gaze rested on my idiotic brother. I was about to protest when Zeus spoke again.

" I know you don't like the idea of having a male in your hunt but your numbers have dwindled down and you are at a disadvantage when a huge number of enemies attack."

"Fine, but he has to swear to not flirt with my hunters."" Ok so how do we summon him he just left?" asked Zeus.

"No need I'm right here" just then he steps out of the shadow of a pillar.

Percy's POV

I laugh inwardly. Hiw could they not sense me? I was standing in the room with the most powerful gods and they couldn't detect one little demigod hiding in the shadows.

I listened to their debate on what job to give me but I was shocked to learn that I'll be protecting the hunt more like I'll need protection from them.

After hearing they needed me back. I told them I'm right here and stepped out of the shadow of the pillar I was standing in.

Their faces shows disbelief that they did not sense me. I shrugged it of and walked over to Lady Artemis. I went on one knee and held my right arm over my chest.

"I Perseus Jackson hereby swear on the rivers of the underworld, Styx and the rest of them. To not flirt with the hunters of Lady Artemis and not force myself or harm them in any way. I vow to protect Lady Artemis and the hunters with my life and wil gladly put down my own well being for theirs. This I vow to you Milady."

After finishing my oath I took a step back and bowed to Artemis. If they could be even more shocked than before they are now and Artemis was the most. She had probably never met a man that showed her this much respect.

"If that is all meeting dismissed" thunderd Zeus after a few minutes of dead silence. He flashed away and so did everyone else except Artemis and Hestia. Hestia came over and gave me a warm hug and smiled "I am proud of your actions and I kbow your mother would be too."

Afterwards she too flashed away. Now before me stood the man-hating godess herself. "We are currently camped at Yellowstone and I expect you to be there by midnight, but do not come emmediatly since I have to explain to my hunters first. I wish you good luck 'cause you'll need it, boy" she says making it sound like the worst insult she could think of before flashing away.

I sigh. I wonder if daddy Zeus dearest know that he just signed his own sons death warrant.

All this goes through my head while my body starts to turn into water particles and I mist travel to camp half blood.

I rematerialise at the pine tree on the border. I walk straight to the big house to tell Chiron that he could probably start working on my leural wreath when they send back my body in peices.

I knock on the door by the porch. Hearing hooves on the woden fliir I take a step back so Chiron can come out properly.

"My boy are you back?" he asks. "Yes Chiron, I came to tell you what the counsil decided to give me as a job. I can just tell you but if you want we can gather the cabin counselors and tell everyone."

"Yes I think that would be wisest""Ok I'll quickly go get everyone"

I quickly run around the cabins telling everyone theres a meeting in five minutes. After rounding everyone up we sit down around the meeting table(wich by coincidence is also the ping pong table)

"Alright everyone this meeting is so I can tell you what the gods has given to me as a job."

"Are you going to be our new sword teacher?"

"Or maybe the camp director?"

That would've been nice I think. Then I announce " No unfortunately not. I have been assigned as the gaurdian of the hunt."

Dead silence. I wonder why no ones talking. Their faces show sympathy and remorse. The Stoll brothers stand up and come give me a pat on the back " Its been nice knowing ya.""Good luck"

Then they walk out. I kind of get the same reaction from everyone. I'm actually sad that my friends don't believe in me enough to stay alive.

When just Chiron is left, I plop down on one of the couches. "They don't think I can survive do they?" I ask in a sad tone. " Unfortunately not my boy."

"Well I must get going then, I was told to be at their camp by midnight"

"Very well, good luck"

With that I fire travelled (well I got it from daddy blacksmith, what happens is my while body is engulfed in flame I sort of dissolve and then reform where I want to be) to Yellowstone park to my awaiting doom.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I do not own any characters except my own

Percy's POV

I appear about one mile away from the huntress' camp. With my senses stretched out I can feel all of them gathered around the campfire. I quickly climb a tree and start running atop the canopy of the trees not making a single sound and moving quite fast if I say so myself. When i come to the edge of the clearing their camped in I wait in the shadows of the trees to see how everything plays out. Lady Artemis is still in her tent, she's probably contemplating how to tell the girls.

Artemis' POV

I don't know how to break it to them. I just hope they wont quit the hunt I deeply care about each and every one of them. It's been 20 min and I still haven't gotten out of my tent, they probably don't even know I'm here.

Mustering my courage I open my tent flap and walk outside to the girls sitting and laughing around the fire. When they see me they all stand up and bow then goes back to enjoying each others company.

"Girls gather round there's a few things we need to talk about." Zoë and Thalia can hear the strain in my voice. They always pick up on the tiny things like that. That's why they're both my liutenants. I smile at them to try and reassure them, but I know they see through my facade.

"Listen everyone, I need you to let my finish speaking before you start to react " thsi got their attention " Zeus has decided to assign us a gaurdian, yes he is male and no I do not have a choice in this. However we can make it a living hell for him. I will not be explaining his backstory as that is his to tell. He has sworn on the Styx that he will net flirt or force himself on you and will lay down his life for us. "

"He is probably struggling to find us since I just told him Yellowstone park and he should be here before midnight. Now any questions?"

Immediately everyone started screaming and shouting in outrage. Some wanted to kill him, some castrate and some we're just outright yelling for no reason. I held up my hand they started to quiet down. Thalia was the first to speak.

"Milady why would my father do this? He knows we do not tolerate men in the slightest."" He's reasoning was that 'cause our numbers has dwindled to an all time low, we need a protector to help us against large scale attacks. Apollo seconded him because he's an overprotective jerk."

Zoë was next " Milady can we play pranks on him?"" Yes that is allowed I just want you to know not to harm him seriously because he has the influence of little more than half the council and they would not take kindly to you hurting him. Oh and girls. No more chores for everyone!!! And if he doesn't show up before midnight he'll have double the chores for a week!!!"

Cheers filled the night and the girls talking about the different pranks and what they'll be doing in all their spare time.

Suddenly that melodic voice talked " Well I'm here before midnight so guess that double chores can be cancelled Milady. " He said in a stoic tone and an expressionless face after doing a quick bow in my direction.

All the girls had their bows out and pointing them in his direction. I just stood there shocked I couldn't feel his presence in the slightest.

Percy's POV

I can't believe their pushing all their chores onto me. They haven't even met me! Fine if they want to be like that then I'll stay out of their way and won't do anything nice for them- ok I know that's not really revenge but hay I'm a nice guy- after they've calmed down knowing about their free time.

I silently climb out of the tree and walk till I'm standing diagonally behind Lady Artemis. "Well I'm here before midnight so guess that double chores can be cancelled Milady. " I keep my face neutral and bow in Milady's direction.

All of the hunters have their arrows pointed directly at me and normally this would make anyone shit their pants but my face stays the same.

"Is he our guardian Milady?" Asks one of the younger huntress' spitting out the word as if it's venom.

"Yes"

At that word it was like a go ahead signal. One moment the arrows are pointing at me the next their coming at me. Again this should be terrifying, but it wasn't. It was quite sad actually.

I just stand there not moving and waiting for the arrows to hit their mark. Some of the hunters has a smug look on their faces while some looks a bit guilty seeing I'm not moving out of the way.

When the arrows comes in contact with my body Lady Artemis screams out.

But the arrows don't actually touch me and just faze through me - it's a real neat trick I made up myself. I halfway turn my body into a shadow and then also into mist. Cool right? -.

Half of the girls are standing there angry while the other half is stunned Lady Artemis included.

I start to crack up at their faces and it eventually turns into full blown laughter.

Artemis' POV

When the girls let go of the arrows I wasn't to worried, someone with the recommendation he got is most likely good enough to dodge some arrows but when he stood there unmoving and still in direct line of the arrows I began to worry. Nit for the safety of a male but my hunters. What would the council do if I came back after not even a fulle hour and told them that the boy died by the hands of my hunters.

When the arrows hit his body I cried out. But the arrows just moved through him and he's still standing there as if nothing happened to say I'm not stunned would be incorrect.

Then all of a sudden he starts laughing.

"What are you laughing at , boy ?"" You're faces... hahaha...when the...haha.. didn't touch...hahaha... priceless." He wipes a tear from is his eyes as he recomposes.

I turn to my hunters fourious. "GIRLS! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HARMING HIM. If he died the whole council will be breathing down my neck and we would most likely be DISBANNED!!". Some of the smaller girls cower behind the older clearly shocked ones. "You will all be taking his place doing the chores for this week". All of them hung their heads.

"Lady Artemis, please do not punish them, they were only doing what you taught them was right. I will do the chores like you originally planned for me" he said bowing again.

My brain could not process a man like this exist in this world. This also confirmed my earlier speculation that he was listening in on the conversation. Before I could respond he spoke again.

" Now if you'll allow my leave Milady. I would like to start with sharpening the arrows since that's most likely is one of the chores. ". I just nod slowly.

He turns on his heel and walks into the exact right tent we keep the weapons.

The hunt just stood there for almost 15 min. I was the first to snap out of it. " Bedtime girls!!!" They just nod and move to their tents, this was strange, since they usually moan and groan.

I still don't trust the pig but life sure will only get more interesting as time moves on.


End file.
